Fall For Me
by Romantic Egoist
Summary: Fall for me!" Sasuke screamed towards Sakura infront of the whole playground. "Or I'll trip you myself!" Crackfic.


Fall For Me

Summary: "Fall for me!" Sasuke screamed towards Sakura infront of the whole playground. "Or I'll trip you myself!" Crackfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxX

'Argh, everything about her is so...annoying!' 8 year old Sasuke pouted in his head, as he watched all the other boys crowd around the pink-haired female at the swings. A nervous smile was created by the small female, as she tried to be friendly.

'What do they even see in that pretty, sweet, inno-' Little Sasuke shooked his head of the thought. Obviously, he convinced himself, he had no special feelings towards the girl, but his mind said another thing.

"Sasuke-kun...anou..."

Sasuke didn't even notice the girl of his thoughts approach him, until she spoke. Her adorable pink blush, on her smooth cheek was visible. Even if her head was tilted downwards.

"Hn." 'Oh, smart move poopie pants!'

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." Sakura would quietly mumble out, as she walked towards the swings again.

'Man, I really am I a poopie-pants!' Sasuke thought.

Insert chibi-Sasuke pouting.

XxX

**Later On That Night. . . .**

"Mommy, I want tomatoes for dinner!" 8 year old Sasuke would suggest to his mother. A chuckle admitted from the Mikoto's throat. The obsession of tomatoes. She always wondered where that gene came from.

"Sweetie, just tomatoes for dinner isn't good enough for a growing boy like you." Mikoto would joke, as she watched the youngest Uchiha use his puppy pout against his mother. "But...one won't hurt will it?" Mikoto said sweetly as she handed her favoured son a clean, ripe tomato.

Sasuke's face looked like, he was given a chance to go to Wonderland. He gave his 'thanks' and immediately took a large bite out of the tomato. Suddenly, a shocked face was graced upon the young boy's features.

Mikoto would look down towards her son, wondering what was wrong. "Sasuke sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mommy...why is the inside of a tomato PINK?" Sasuke said calmly as he stared towards his mother.

"What's wrong with the colour pink?" Mikoto asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Nothing..." Sasuke replied, _a little_ too quickly. 'Just that it's now the best colour in the world.' His evil side said inside his brain.

**A Lot Later On That Night... **

Fugaku Uchiha would sigh...heavily. What brought this situation? Oh yeah, his lack of affections towards his beautiful and still young wife. All he did was ask, "Is that a wrinkle?"

Who knew Mikoto would be so...sadistic?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUGAKU! WE'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR 17 YEARS! AND YOU'VE NEVER EVER SAID ANYTHING THAT RUDE TOWARDS ME BEFORE!" The wife of Fugaku screamed as she continued ranting.

Little did they know, Sasuke and Itachi were outside, watching and listening with fasinacation.

"WHY DID I EVEN LIKE YOU? HOW COME I HAD TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU? ARGH! WHY DID I FALL FOR YOU?" Mikoto would continue rambling.

Fugaku, getting tired of this situation, stood up and kissed Mikoto sweetly for about seven seconds.

Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto gaped at what happened.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"You stopped screaming at last." That earned a large smack in the face.

**Much Later that Night. . . . **

It was nine p.m.

Mikoto, after yelling and screaming at her husband, decided to tuck in her 'Sasu-chan.'

"Mommy... "

"Yes Sasu-chan?"

"When you yelled at father, what did you mean by; 'fall for you'?"

"Well...Sasu-chan, your father tripped me to like him." Mikoto replied happily. "Does Sasu-chan like someone?

". . . "

XxX

The next day, Sasuke walked back to the same playground as yesterday. After last night's thinking, he came up with a plan. He won't be poopie-pants anymore.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out five metres away from the swings. The lively girl heard him and ran towards him.

"Erm. . what is it?"

"FALL FOR ME!" Sasuke blurted out.

. . . .

"Pardon me?" Sakura asked.

'Fall for me!" Sasuke screamed towards Sakura in front of the whole playground. "Or I'll trip you myself!"

Sakura, who was too shocked for words, smiled towards the screaming male. She slowly walked up to Sasuke, but accidently tripped on a crack, thus. . .

**THUD!**

"See, I knew you'd fall for me!" Sasuke exclaimed happily.

Correction.

She fell _on_ you.

XxX

Review? Reposted for grammar mistakes.


End file.
